Hunt The Empire
by Bundesrepublik der Erde Reich
Summary: Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu disappeared from their village and arrived to Yharnam and became a Hunters But now they're back from the Dream, and the Empire's threat is looming over the land inside and beyond it's border The Hunters joins the hunt one's more
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Akame Ga Kill and Bloodborne**

**All of them belongs to their respective owners**

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**"Unhappy is he to whom the memories of childhood bring only fear and sadness."**

_**\- H.P. Lovecraft**_

The three young Good Hunters circling the weakened wet nurse of Mergo

The Hunters are preparing to end the poor creature to end this horrible nightmare that Mensis created

One of the young Hunters is a female one, she wears the same attire her mentor, Eileen, the Crowfeather attire. She wields a scimitar weapon on her right hand that Simon's used in the Hunters Nightmare, and the Repeating Pistol on the left

The next one is a young male, he wears the Yharnam Hunter attire, he gripped tightly the Hunter Axe on his right hand

The last young Hunter is a male as well, he wears proudly his own made attire with a simple fashion, Hunter Outfit, he was wielding the first weapon he acquired from the messengers since the day he got here with his friends transported... transported was not right word for him, more like teleported

He readied his Saw Cleaver and a flintlock pistol that powered by Quicksilver Bullets

Speaking of bullets, he and his female friend was running out of ammunition, he only have three bullets now on his pouch

He transform his Saw Cleaver and ready his pistol

"Guys, are you ready?" He asked his fellow Hunters, who nod at the same time

The Axe wielder transform his short axe to a bigger one in one swipe

The female transform his scimitar sword to a bow one as she ready another arrow and aimed to the wounded Mergo's Wet Nurse

"Now!" Shouted the Hunter as he and his axe wielder friend charged at the beast

The masked crow loose the arrow on her hand as it shot strait to the beast weak point

"AAAAAAGGGH" The Yharnam Hunter let out a roar as he plunged the blade of his axe to the abomination beast, who let out a scream in agony

The last hunter shot the beast and performed a visceral attack, he stabbed his Saw Cleaver into the beast who let out another roar of pain

The female hunter ran and jumped with her cape like feathers swift in the air, as if she was a real crow

She plunged her scimitar into the beast

The beast let out a final cry before it slumped into the ground and disappeared into nothingness

"_Rest in Peace now" _Said the Saw Cleaver wielder Hunter mentally when the cry of the infant finally died down as he transformed back his Saw Cleaver into its original form

He turned to face his fellow Hunters "Let's go back to the dream"

The two nod in agreement

"Maybe we can finally get some answers from the old man" Said the beaked mask Hunter

"Agreed" Said the axe wielder one as he transformed back his weapon to a short handle

The three Hunters approach the lamp with the white small creatures known as the Messengers that have been helping them since they came to the dream

They placed their hands to the lamp and disappeared as they went to the Hunter's Dream or known as the Hunter's Workshop that ran by their mentor, Gehrman

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**Hunter's Dream**

When they got back to the dream, they're hearts and minds stop as they were having a hard time to process what the hell was going on

The Workshop was on fire!

The doll seems doesn't care what was happening in to the workshop as she just stood where she is always

The Hunter who wield the Saw Cleaver finally snapped on his thought as he run towards to the seven-foot doll with his friends on tow

"DOLL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" He asked furiously with questions circling on his head

"Good Hunters, you have come… Dawn will soon break… This night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you all, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, Good Hunters …" She said with her same old tone and weird accent

"So he is finally going to speak huh" Said the axe wielder Hunter to his companions who looked each other and nod

They look back to the doll, their only companion throughout this nightmarish situation, their only friend who comfort them when one of them is on the verge of insanity, she is the only one who keep them in their sanity

She was like the mother that they want to yearn before the day they came here in Yharnam

The Hunters bowed to her as she bowed back to them

The crow masked Hunter walk to her and hug her, which surprised the doll

"Thank you, Miss Doll" She let go and look to the Doll in her expressionless eyes "For everything you've done to us"

The Doll just tilt her head in confused, not knowing what she meant

The three walk down towards the once locked gate to a field of beautiful white flowers

The Saw Cleaver wielder knelt down to pick up one

"This flower..." He murmured under his breath

"It's the same one from the Astral Clock Tower in Maria's table" Said the only female

"Guess she wanted something to remember him by" Said the axe wielder of the group

The Saw Cleaver wielder stood back as they continue their way to Gehrman who was waiting under the tree, who as always, sitting on his wheelchair

The three young Good Hunters stood in front of him and bow respectfully to their mentor

Gehrman nod back to them and said

"Good Hunters, you've all done well. The night is near its end." He was cut off by the axe wielder Hunter

"Hold up old man" He cut him off as he raised his hand to stop him from talking "Before you continue, we like you answer our few questions"

Gehrman was silenced at first before he nod, he sigh and said "Very well, ask away Good Hunters"

The female of the group step forward "Before i asked, i think she wants you to have this" She said and reach something from her back

"'She'?" Said Gehrman in confused "Who do you mean she-" He stop talking once he saw the weapon that she reached

"That's..."

"So it's true huh? You modeled the Doll after her"

The Old Hunter was silent as he reached the weapon, the Rakuyo, Maria's personal weapon

"Maria..." He whisper as he cherished the weapon from her once beloved student "I miss you so much" He look up to her

"Yes, i made the doll after her... But she was different from her"

The Saw Cleaver wielder speak turn "And this dream, it's yours isn't, you made this"

Gehrman was shocked on how the Hunter's know

"How did-"

"We saw the original Workshop" Said axe wielder Hunter "There was an umbilical cord. Our guessed is that you used it to made a deal to a Great One."

Gehrman look at them impressed, they're really have done well on the Hunt

He small smile plastered on his face "That's right. I have made a deal to the Great One, who is always watching us, even right now" He frowned before continuing "Lawrence and Willem told me that once their done, they will wake me up, but it's seems it's not as it plan to be"

"Tell us mentor" Said the Saw Cleaver wielder "Do you want to be freed, to be unshackled from this dream"

Once again, Gehrman was shocked, before he even to speak, he was cut off by the axe wielder of the group

"Sayo heard you when she returned to the dream to speak to you about something, but she saw you that you were sleeping and she heard you sob and talking"

The only female hunter, now known as Sayo, nod to what everything her friend said

Gehrman lowered his head, the three young hunters heard him, it's seems every of his secrets was uncovered now

"That's why were the one who wanted to show _you _mercy, Gehrman" Said the Saw Cleaver snapping him from his thoughts

But the old Hunter just formed a small smile on his lips

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that Good Hunters" He said as he slowly rose from his wheelchair

The three young Huntres stepped back a little, they've reach their weapons once Gehrman pull out his weapon, a scythe

"It's seems reason won't work to you old man" Said Sayo as she ready her scimitar and her reload her Repeating Pistol "But that will not change our mind either old man, we hope you truly rest after this Gehrman!"

The Old Hunter, Gehrman, smiled to them, they have really grown up from the Hunt

"Tell me Good Hunters, before we begin, i have never got the chance to know your names, i know yours now dear Sayo"

"Ieyasu" Said the axe wielder Hunter as he transform his Axe Hunter to its larger form

And finally

"Tatsumi" Said the Saw Cleaver wielder as he reload his Hunter Pistol

"Its pleasure to meet you, Sayo, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi" Said Gehrman as he placed his scythe to his

"The pleasure is ours, Master Gehrman" Said Tatsumi

"Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt!" Gehrman declared

The three young hunters charged towards Gehrman together, while the old hunter deflect their attacks and unleashed a powerful swipe that cut the three hunters and the flowers on the ground

Ieyasu took a blood vial and stab it to his leg, healing his wound, he reach something behind his back, a Cannon and fired it towards Gehrman who dodge the gigantic bullet that will rip him

Sayo transform her scimitar into its bow formed and fired an arrows to Gehrman's direction

Tatsumi charged towards Gehrman and shot him on his chest

Gehrman grunted in pain "Damn it" Tatsumi let out a series of attack with his Saw Cleaver

Ieyasu dashed to his left side and raised his axe ready to bring it down to the Old Hunter

Gehrman saw this and swipe his scythe to Tatsumi and blocked Ieyasu axe

He dashed backward and then forward to Ieyasu and cut his legs in a fast swipe

Gehrman dodge a bullets coming from Sayo and attack him with her scimitar, gashing him a large wounded on his chest

Gehrman jumped and raised his scythe, ready to cut Sayo's head, but the female Hunter roll over

Tatsumi attack Gehrman from behind and shot him on the back, he was about visceral him, but Gehrman jumped back dashed towards him, but he roll over, missing Ieyasu axe that was ready to cut his face.

He didn't have enough time to think his next attack as Sayo shot him on his chest, she dashed towards him and slashed him across his chest and leg

"From an old man who's disabled, your surely fast, Gehrman" Said Sayo as he dodge his attacks while panting

She reached a blood vial to heal her wounds

"Hmph. Don't underestimate this Old Hunter, my dear, i may be old but I'm a once Hunter, i have killed countless beasts before Yharnam turn into disarray" Said Gehrman as he dashed to evade Tatsumi's Saw Cleaver

But Tatsumi fired his pistol to him and performed a successful visceral attack to him

"We all know that we shouldn't proud of it Gehrman" He said, remembering the Hunters words about don't pride the hunt

"I know" Said Gehrman as he pant heavily, his wounds is not making any better either

A glimpse of light caught his attention from Tatsumi to Sayo's attention, he didn't got a time to process what happened, but a bunch of small lights him, stumbling him from his feet

He didn't got enough time to recover as Ieyasu fired his Cannon to him

Gehrman dashed to Ieyasu and attack him, slicing him in a inhuman speed

Tatsumi and Sayo shot him from behind and dashed towards, slashed him with their weapons

Tatsumi visceral attack him and Sayo plunged him with her blade

Gehrman let out a pain of scream and knelt down on the ground, he was wounded in every parts of his body

"Ha, ha, it's seems... I lost" He dropped his scythe, the Burial Blade, on the ground as he slumped on thr ground

"Just rest, Gehrman, you have done your part, you don't have to suffer from this nightmare" Said Tatsumi as he and hus friend look down on their master on the ground

"I know..." He said lowly as he coughed out of bloods " Thank you Good Hunters" He smiled as he look up to the endless sky

"The night and the dream... were long..." He said as his last words before completely disappearing, only leaving behind his old badge.

Tatsumi knelt down to pick up his mentor's old badge

Before they can do anything, a powerful beam if light coming from the direction of the moon. The three Hunters, blocked the blinding lights with their hands, before they can say anything, they too disappeared, leaving the Doll who saw the fight from the beginning, and the messengers

The fire from the Workshop finally died down

The only thing that the Doll can hear, is a whisper similar to the Oedon Chapel

_"Curse the Capital, and her daughter too"_

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**Outside of the Village**

_"Cursed the devils, who's no better than the beasts. Hunt her Children, no mercy, burned their castle into the ground"_

Tatsumi woke up because of the same voice he and his friends heard when Amygdala transported them to the Hunters Nightmare

"What the hell is that supposed to be mean" He said as he held his hand to eased the pain

He tried to remember what happened, first he and his friends put Gehrman finally to rest, then a beam of light...

"What the hell just happened, i thought that Great One will show itself after our fight with Gehrman" He said, confused what just happened, he heard his friends starting to wake up

"Argh, what happened?" Asked Sayo

"Damn it, my body hurt as hell" Complained Ieyasu

Tatsumi faced him "You faced worst Ieyasu, surely a body ache was nothing to you" He said, his friend just smirk under his mask

"I know, I'm just saying it"

Sayo look around, they were not in the Hunter's Dream anymore, nor they were in Yharnam "Where are we?" She asked

Tatsumi stood up and offered her a hand, which she gladly accept "I don't know, were in some kind of forest"

The place was a thick snow forest, the trees were high as if it can reach the sky, it's leaves were coated with snow, the ground was blanketed by the snow that their feet dug deeply when they stood up

Ieyasu narrowed his eyes as he scan the place

"Wait, is it just me or..." He said but stop as he look ahead on their left

Sayo and Tatsumi were confused to why he stop

"Something wrong?" Asked Sayo

Instead getting an answer, he ran off to the left

"Hey! Ieyasu" Shouted Sayo as he ran after him

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Shouted Tatsumi as he followed his friends

They reached the end of the forest, when they arrived there, their hearts beat fast in surprised and joy

Down below, was the village, their native home before they were transported to Yharnam and the Hunter's Dream

Tears start to come out from their eyes, no matter how they tried to fight it, it leaked out like the bloods they always received when fighting the beasts, a Great One's, or a strayed Hunter

Sayo removed his beaked mask, showing his young beautiful feature face, she has a long black hair and black eyes with tears leaking out

"It can't be... This is not a dream isn't?" She asked

Ieyasu also removed his mask and his tricorn hat. He also has black hair but short and black eyes that having a hard time to fight the tears back

"This is better not be a trick by the nightmare" He said

Tatsumi removed his hat and his mask, he has brown hair and emerald eyes

He look to his friends with tears begging to let out, his friends look back at him with a small sad smile, he smiled back and look back to the village that they call home

The village was small and poor that stood in the middle if the winter forest, the houses was only made of poor woods and cobble stones, on the middle was a bell tower

He look to his friends "Let's go home" He invited

The two back, as they jog towards the village, they heard the bell tower rang it's bells, signifying that something is going on, and it made the three young hunters stopped on their tracks, memories from the hunt played to their minds, the beasts, the people who cannot be saved no matter what, and last, the little girl they encountered who was home alone

They were snapped on their thoughts when they heard a bunch of frightened people screams, it confirms the young hunters fear

Sayo look to his left side, Ieyasu, who nod to her, she look to Tatsumi who nod as well, both three have the same determination and courage, they will not fail this time, not like last time, to this day, no one will die under their watch

Hunter Tatsumi, Hunter of Hunters Sayo and Hunter Ieyasu joins the hunt once again!

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**So how was it guys? If there is something wrong, feel free to comment, I'm welcome to any criticism**

**About the pairings (No there will be no harem here -_- cause I'm bored with that Fanfiction cliche)**

**Wave x Kurome**

**Now here's the poll i want you guys to vote**

**Tatsumi x Akame**

**Or**

**Tatsumi x Mine**

**So who's pairs you guys want?**

**Bill Wurtz: Vote now on your phones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and Bloodborne**

**Both Anime/Manga and Game belongs to original owner**

**Still waiting for the vote guys**

**Tatsumi x Akame Or Tatsumi x Mine **

**So who's pairings you guys want?**

**Bill Wurtz: Vote now on your phones! **

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**"Searchers after horror haunt strange, far places."**

_**-H.P. Lovecraft **_

**The Village**

The small and poor village in the middle of the winter forest is being under attack by a pack of Danger Beasts

The creatures were size of a mansion, it was a mixed of half snow bear, half crocodile, and its tails were snakes

The villagers of the small town were panicking

Women and children were running to the Town's Hall, while the men and the Chief were holding the rear, armed with swords, spears, axes and bows and arrows

"Protect the women and children first, leave the supplies for now" Shouted the Chief, who is somewhere in mid 50s

He grabbed one of the men "Take some 4 men with you and head to the Town's Hall, protect the women and children, do not open the doors until everything is clear" He ordered and the man nod as he did what he was ordered

The Danger Beasts were destroying everything on their paths, the houses are being destroyed one by one, the creatures were also salvaging a warehouse where the foods and clothings were stored. They will not survive the next winter without it

When the women and children were finally secured, the men hold their lines in front of the Town's Hall

In all honesty, the men are afraid, they don't know if they were going to survived or not. But if everything goes south, the remaining villagers will used the tunnel under the Town's Hall to escape

They built the tunnel last month ago in case the Empire finally decide to dispatch them due to their heavy taxes, and it won't be long until the Elite Seven or the Group of Terror will show in front of their gate

Thinking about it make the Chief shudder in fear, he have heard about them, they were groups of assassins that serve the Empire, they were known for their silent, ruthless, and inhumane assassinations, every month, the village always recieved refugees, they were the fortunate survivors from the towns and tribes that was massacred by the Elite Seven or the Group of Terror

Due to this, the Chief held a meeting with his people last month to find a new place where they can evacuate in case the Empire send her assassins to wipe them in the face of the world, without being heard outside

And that's where the tunnel came, it's stretched far enough away from the village

The Chieftain of the tribe look to his men, they were trembling in fear, how could they not, they were not born to be fighters, they were just hunters that hunt food for their peaceful village

***ROOAAARRR***

The Chieft was snapped out in his thought when he heard the beast

He look up and saw one of the danger beast snarling at him, it's mouth watering for food and its eying the Chief interested

Without a warning, the beast charged towards the Chief with jaws open, ready to tear his body apart

"Chieftain!" Shouted the men

The Chief was paralyzed in fear by the sudden charged of the beast, he closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come

***CHOPPED***

***WHINE***

He heard the beast whine in pain, he slowly open his eyes and then widen in shocked

Confusion run over his mind when he saw the beast that was supposed to kill him, died on the ground with a huge axe planted on its head

He moved his gaze to look up and saw an unknown figure standing on the top of the dead beast, he was wearing a black double breasted trench coat with brown belt crossed on his chest, grey trouser and black boots. His face was covered in mask and tricorn hat, the Chief can only see his calming black eyes

"Chief" Said the unknown warrior in calm voiced "Barricade yourself along with your men in the Town's Hall" He removed his axe from the beast, with one swipe, the handle became smaller

"W-who are you?" He asked

"Chief, please there is no time, just do as i say, don't open the doors until were done" Pleaded the stranger

"'We?'" Asked one of the men, he got his answer when he heard one the danger beast roared in pain behind the stranger, they look and saw another unknown warrior, this time it's a female. She was fighting one of the beasts with her scimitar, she slashed the beast across its face then jump above it, then she transform her scimitar into a bow and shot the danger beast above its head, the beast let out a last roar before laying to the ground and died

The mystery woman landed on the ground perfectly and transform her bow back to it's scimitar mode

She wears a dark blue double breasted button up trench coat with Sam browne belt, a cape made of crow feathers, grey trouser and black boots. Her face was covered with beacked mask and a low witch like hat.

Seeing the strangers can kill the danger beasts easily, the Chieftain look to his men and says "Everyone, fall back to the Town's Hall!"

"But Chief-"

"No buts, we can't take them, this warriors will take care of these danger beast" He turn to face the axe wielder "Right?"

To their surprised, the man bow with his arm on his chest "Yes, please hide yourselves" He said and jog towards back to the where beasts are

The Chief and his men took this chance to retreat to the Town's Hall

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**Sayo and Ieyasu**

Sayo was overlooking the village on top of a house, she surveyed the area and marked the danger beasts in their places

There are overall 8 danger beasts scattered throughout the village

For normal warriors, these beasts are dangerous because they're strong and agile, they're powerful jaws can smash a whole small house in one bite, they're body skins are like strong armor that 45 cal. cannot penetrate its skins

But for the three Hunters, these creatures are no more than another mindless beasts like they have encountered before in Yharnam

Ieyasu joined her on the rooftop and walk towards beside her to overlook the situation

"What's the plan?" He asked

"Hmmm. There are overall 8 danger beasts that scattered throughout the village, but the parents is nowhere to be found" She informed "I'll take the four youngests beasts on the left, you'll take the other four on the east" She look to Ieyasu "You have to kill them fast before they completely eat all the foods in warehouse" With that said, she transform her scimitar into bow once again and jump off to the ground and run off to her prey

Ieyasu took the Cannon on his back and reload it, he placed it back and jump off the roof to his destination where his prey lies

"I wonder where Tatsumi is?' He thought

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**Tatsumi**

With all the villagers, including the Chief and his men, are now secured inside the Town's Hall, Tatsumi decide to protect the building from incoming beasts

He was sitting on the stairs with his Saw Cleaver and his Hunter Pistol in his hands

For the past 10 minutes, no danger beasts attack the building, he closed his eyes and breathing calmly

'I thought this homecoming will be excitingly fun, but this danger beasts just ruined it, and the village was now in havoc. Though, at least it's not a group of merciless bandits, but who am i kidding, danger beasts or bandits, they're all both the same, merciless and sadists' Tatsumi thought comparing the danger beasts to a group of any bandit tribes

He was snapped out from his thoughts when he heard a low growl coming closer on his face, he open his eyes and he was met face to face with the mother of the danger beasts, snarling, showing her sharp teeths while her saliva was dropping on the ground

Tatsumi's reaction was expressionless, he and his friends faced creatures that will make this danger beasts whimper in fear and run off, or bandits that will give them nightmares everyday

The mother open her jaws to eat Tatsumi whole, in a blink of an eye, Tatsumi grab his Saw Cleaver and slash her neck

The beast roar in pain, her snake tail moved to attack, Tatsumi shot it the tail, he raised his Saw Cleaver and stab her on the head repeatedly

The beast dashed back and raised her claws to swipe him in half, Tatsumi dodge the incoming swipe while reloading and shot the beast in the right eye, the beast shake her head while roaring in pain, Tatsumi dashed towards the beast and perform a visceral attack to her neck

The beast roared in pain before it died, Tatsumi pull his Saw Cleaver and reload his Hunter Pistol

While he was reloading, the ground shook a little, then another one. Tatsumi look up and saw the father, who is beyond mad, the father was bigger than the mother, he can outsized the Town's Hall

The beast let out an angry roar across the village, the villagers inside the Town's Hall shook in fear, children grasp to their parents looking for comfort as their parents hug them tightly while praying that the beast will never find them and those mysterious warriors protect them

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**Sayo **

Sayo just killed the 6th beast she marked as she heard the loud angry roar coming from the father

"I guess he found the parents huh..."

'!'

Sayo sense something , she felt a prying eyes watching her from the distance, she knows it was not from Tatsumi or Ieyasu, it was coming from outside the village

She immediately roll over to dodge the incoming attack of her last two preys

"So that's how it happened" She said finally understand behind the attack as she dashed to the left to dodge the beasts mouth, Sayo plunged her scimitar into the beast's neck, it was the only body parts where the armor was weak

The beast roared as Sayo pull out her pistol and shot the beast through it's eyes

She immediately pull her weapon back, just in time to roll over to the dodge the incoming vengeful attack from it's sibling and her also last prey

"Now, time end this game" She look to the top of the hill outside the village, where she and her friends arrived to overlook their long lost home "And when its done, i will hunt you down, my new prey"

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**?**

"What!"

A mysterious figure was watching the whole thing happening the village, the person wear a long cloack, completely wrapping the whole body, the hood is also up, covering the whole face, the only visible on the person was the nose and the mouth

She was holding a scope, watching Sayo as she look over to the person's direction where exactly where the person was

The body tensed up in alarm and shocked 'How the hell she knows where i am?' The person asked mentally

The person lower the scope to see the whole village in smoke

"Damn it, my mission failed, how can i report this to the Prime Minister?" The person think as the body began to shake in fear

"God damn it, why did they ever sent me to kill this lowly peasants who cannot pay their taxes, not the Elite Seven or the Group of Terror, as much as i hate them, they do very well on their jobs. The only thing i can do is to lure a Danger Beasts to a specific place"

The person got up "Anyway, i have to pull back for now, i will think another plan later" A sickening grin formed on the mysterious person's mouth "Maybe a powerful Danger Beast one would do, i will enjoy their screams tomorrow morning" The person said of how to massacr the villagers in a sickening way

The person let out a dark chuckled and turn around to walk away, only to bump something, or rather... someone

"Ow! What the hell-" The person stop as it lift up it's hooded head to see Sayo standing in the front

The mysterious person stumbled back "W-W-WHAT! HOW THE HELL-"

"So that's how you do it" Sayo spoke in her still calm voice "You can lure a beasts to a specific place" She said as she start to walk to her slowly with her blooded scimitar on her hand

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Shouted the mysterious person, she look to her right direction and run off

Sayo look at the person behind the attack to her village

She transform her scimitar into bow and shot the person on the leg

The culprit tripped as followed by a sream of pain, the hood of the cloak fall off to the person's head, revealing that it was a girl with red hair and green eyes, she was somewhere in age of 18 to 19. It was incredible how she managed to lure a pack of beasts to the village

Sayo walk and look down at her, she maybe just a teenager, but she killed her fellow villagers in a gruesome way. It was unforgivable

Sayo point her pistol at her head, immediately the girl start to beg

"W-W-Wait, wait, wait. Please don't kill me, i have a family, the Prime Minister forced me to do this, because if i didn't, they will kill them" She beg, it may look like she was telling the truth, but that was on the outside, because inside her thoughts, she got a different plan

'I'll just lower her guard, and then i will strike her down' She thought while grinning sadistically inside

Sayo pull the trigger and shot her on the head

The expression on the girl's face was shocked and confused

"W-What?"

When her head falls on the ground, Sayo shot her again before walking away

"Sorry miss, the last time i trust someone like you, i found myself falling from the cliff" She said, remembering a certain talking spider

She stop and look back to the girl's dead body snd fpund something that will leave her shocked and confused

"What the...?"

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

Tatsumi just finished killing the father, he have to admit, the beast was good dodging his bullets, it has a little intelligent... just a little.

He look up and saw his two childhood friends walking towards his location

"Did you two kill all every last beasts?" He asked the two

"Yeah" Replied Sayo

"They maybe have thick armors, but they were all easy to kill, although, they're not that bad" Said Ieyasu

Tatsumi nod at his friend "Yes, they have a little intelligent"

Sayo scoffed at that "Nah, i think the Scourge Beasts will do better than this beasts"

Tatsumi look at her "What about the culprit? Did you finish the person who's behind this attack"

Sayo nod "Yes, the culprit was a woman, she was two years older than us"

Tatsumi and Ieyasu was shocked at that, it was just a teenage girl who was behind the attack!?

Sayo noticed their reaction, she too was shocked at that, but that's not an excuse to what she have done, she was just like a Hunter who's strayed from the path, given from her sickening sadistic way to massacre a whole village, she was driven to blood lust

"But there is something that surprised me the most"

Tatsumi and Ieyasu look at her interest know what she found

But before she will continue to speak, they heard the door of the Town's Hall open with a creaky sound, they look back and saw one of the villagers peaking to see what was happening, when he was found out, he immediately shut the door again in frightened

Tatsumi look back to the two "We will continue this later" The two nod at him agreed

They walk towards the door, Ieyasu knocked "Well this is nostalgic" He and his friends chuckled at that

"Let's just hope their not same like the Yharnamites" Said Tatsumi

Ieyasu knocked at the door again

"W-Who is it?" Asked one of the frightened villagers

Ieyasu answered "Sir, it's us, the Danger Beasts are all dead, everything is fine now"

"H-How do we know that your not behind all of this attack..."

The three Hunters looked at each other, the villagers are getting paranoid

"Sir, if we want to kill you all, we could have done it alone" Said Ieyasu

"I think that's not the right answer, Ieyasu, you just make them more paranoid" Said Tatsumi

"Oh, sorry" Ieyasu apologized

Tatsumi knocked on the door again "Sir, please tell everyone to come out, it's safe now"

"How do we know your not assassins from the Empire scum"

Empire? Are they the one who's behind this? Thought Tatsumi

"The village is in heavy taxes imposed by the Empire, the girl who was the culprit, was sent by the Prime Minister" Said Sayo to her friends

"That's unfortunate" Said Ieyasu

"Sir, we assure you that we are not assassins of the Empire. Please all of you, come outside, or let us in" Plead Tatsumi

There was no more reply after that, but they can hear the villagers were talking each others in a low voice

Finally, they unlocked the doors, but they didn't dare to open it for them

Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu look at each other and nod

"Please excuse us"

They enter the Town's Hall and they found the villagers huddling each other in the other side in fear, the women and children are in the back, while the men, armed with weapons, pointing it to the Hunters, but they were also shaking in fear

The Chief of the village asked them "Who are you, young travelers"

The Hunters placed their arms to their chest and bow to him, which caught the villagers off guard

"Hello Chief" Greeted Tatsumi "It's good to see you"

"You haven't change the last time we see you" Said Ieyasu

"It's been a very long time" Said Sayo

The Chief was confused at this, somehow their voice are very familiar to him, only, a little bit different

"W-Who are you, have i seen you three before?" He asked, curious to know who are these unknown three warriors

Tatsumi and his friends look at each other and chuckled "Forgive us" He said as he and his friends start to remove their masked and tricorn hat

They finally see the face of their unknown savior, the Chief narrowed his eyes at three, before slowly widen in realization, he dropped his axe on the ground, the villagers look at him confused

"N-No way, that's impossible" He said as he slowly walk towards them

"C-Chief...?" The villagers were confused, who are these guys and how the Chief knows them

"Tatsumi... Ieyasu... Sayo"

Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu nod at him and they found themselves hugging by the man who adopted them long before they vanished and arrived to Yharnam

The villagers were mixed with confused and shocked, only few of them knows Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu, they're parents were captured by soldiers of the Empire and tortured to death, leaving the Chief no choice but to adopt them and treated them as his own, then they heard the three was eaten by an unknown Danger Beasts

But here they are living and breathing. How did that happened?

The Chief let go and look at them "How? I thought... I thought you guys were dead... they said... they said you were all eaten by..."

"A Danger Beasts..." Tatsumi finish his sentence "No, we were not eaten, more like it brought us to it's lair"

The Chief was confused "What? I don't understand"

Sayo chuckled "Well, it's a long story"

**::::::::****》****Kill The Hunters****《****::::::::**

**And that's that, see you all in the next chapter. Remember**

**"Fear the old blood"**


End file.
